


Light

by angelefthismark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breaking Up & Making Up, Depression, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, lightsleepingatlast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelefthismark/pseuds/angelefthismark
Summary: Lance is caught up in a whirlwind of fuckery when he gets involved with a girl named Allura who wants to die. Keith on the other hand is desperately trying to do the right thing at the expense of his own self, and subsequently finds out he might actually be in love with his best friend. is dating a friend ever a good idea? is he just setting himself up for hurt in the end? once? twice?





	Light

I met Lance back in the second grade. This is not some predetermined destiny type shit, we were children. I suppose it was the perfect proof that first impressions didn’t seem to matter. Back then i thought he was extremely annoying. He was overly friendly and i don’t think there was ever a time when he wasn’t talking. Nobody liked him, though, i don’t think he knew that. Or maybe he did and it just didn’t bother him. He was a crybaby, and that was an understatement. His mom literally worked as the librarian and he would cry everyday for her as if she wasn’t in the same continent. That only fueled my dislike, my mom was always working she was hardly home, and i never fucking cried about it. Naturally he was an easy target. I was mean, which is also an understatement. I’d push him, tease him, spread rumors about him, whatever mean thing i could conjure up in my 8 year old mind i did. I made his life hell.     
    Can you pin the day your entire life changed to a specific moment? Somehow much to both of our dismay we were always in the same classes. Thinking back we were extremely similar in terms of intelligence and interests. It was the fourth grade when a new student named Shiro transferred from vietnam. He didn’t know a lick of english and was very behind. In an attempt to immerse him in the language the teacher assigned a group of smart students to basically try and explain lessons to his kid who we didn’t understand and vise versa. This group consisted of Lance, me, and a few other students who i don’t remember and aren’t relevant anyways. I don’t remember us actually doing what we were supposed to but it’s fine because Shiro eventually learned english, however that doesn’t exactly matter right now. I still very much hated Lance at this point so i have no idea how this happened. Maybe i was tired, maybe i forgot about the rivalry, well it was more likely that i thought i was hilarious and needed somebody to hear me, he just happened to be there. We were watching a movie, i think it was a Dr.Suess movie. Anyways, one of the character was tending to the grass on the roof of his house. Like an absolute idiot i think of something amazingly stupid. So i turn around and Lance flinches, poor boy, and i just say with zero context “Honey, i’ve got to go mow the roof.” It wasn’t funny and maybe he was just scared to not laugh but he did, then i started to, and god damn he had one of the most beautiful smiles i had ever seen.  It was miraculous, from that moment on, we were friends. Far from besties, a stupid smile wasn’t going to make me idolize  this annoying little boy. But we had strayed away from the rivalry.  
I had never had problems with popularity, i was a very nice person. It may seem unbelievable because of what i did to Lance but i promise he was literally the only person in my life that i ever bullied. I wasn’t exactly good looking, but i could make people laugh and was really social and i let people copy off of me. It was fifth grade when i got involved with a delinquent in the making. Mind you i am not a rebellious person. I think the delinquent, we’ll call him stan, knew that too. I considered stan my best friend at the time. We did all the typical things, hanging out and holding conversations. After a while though, he started to get verbally abusive. I’ve blocked out most of my memories i think, but it was a dark time for me. Stan started to steal things and blame them on me, and i would start to constantly get in trouble. This instilled a sense of insecurity and trust issues into me permanently. This was the only time i had a friend so close to me and i was used, sure i had a lot of friends, but it was different. Middle school wasn’t kind to stan, thankfully we drifted apart. Fate took him to juvenile prison and me to national junior honor society. That didn’t mean that things were great for me, i was lonely, i had nobody and i was afraid that i would be mistreated again.  
Previously i had mentioned that Lance and i were similarly smart. I lied. He must have been a complete fool because he took me in. I was battered and broken, i was weak, vulnerable. At any time he could have taken revenge for all the misdoings i had given him. Instead he offered his kindness, his companionship, his amazing smile.  We were inseparable. Everyone knew that. We were kings, granted we weren’t popular but we built our own kingdom.   Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and me.  
This is where i choose to start my story. The beginning of not only sixth grade but possibly the most important chapter of my life.


End file.
